Boobies
'' Warning: The following page contains Teen- or PG-13-rated content (as does Guild Wars).'' This article is a stub. You can help by action=edit}} adding more boobs (or editing other stubs). Ever since Lara Croft hit the shelves, video game designers have been aware that modelling certain parts of the female anatomy in an appealing way can be critical to the commercial success of their product. Guild Wars is no different, as these screenshots show. These images are not retouched or modified in any way, and the female avatars portrayed typically wear a full set of armor, except where otherwise indicated. Of course chest pieces can be taken off, which reveals a bra or bodice undergarment. There are reasons why this page could be considered inappropriate for the wiki, not least of all because by centering on a certain aspect of their physique, it reduces the in-game women avatars to mere objects. They are, of course, and the way they are clothed reinforce that this is a conscious decision of the game designers. It could be replied that the same observation can be made about the male avatars, but there is no "muscles" article, ostensibly because the girls/women interested in them haven't made one (there are reasons for that I won't go into here). :So these breasts were made to be stared at; and this page seems to say "Go stare at them!". Of course, that's just an ironic exhortation, because the males of appropriate ages don't need prompting; inasmuch this page is ironic (and reduces "boobies" vandalism). So your female avatar is going to get stared at no matter what. What this page also does it make you aware that this is going on, and may make you feel uncomfortable identifying with your online avatar. For that, I am sorry. What is the effect of this page on males? It might break a taboo for you and help you on your road to a more relaxed sexuality, especially if you realize that there are situations in the heat of battle where the boobz0Rz of a female avatar don't matter as much as the skill and intelligence of the player controlling it - and that, in fact, you won't know from the avatar whether that skilled player is male or female. If this page helps its viewers on the road to that realization, it has a reason for being. :What is the effect of this page on the wiki? It is subversive, in a very benign way, forcing viewers to re-examine their standards as the page doesn't really fall outside the purview of ["complete [.. documentation for Guild Wars"]], the professed mission statement of GuildWiki. Of course there is more to it: the garments themselves are documented elsewhere, and there is editorial input in picking these specific angles and closeups. The intentions behind that has been closely examined, and the potential effect on potential viewers has been discussed. The page has done its job for now, and the images of boobies could well be deleted at this time — or not? Starter Teats of Guild Wars Image:W-NF-starter.jpg|Warrior Image:R-NF-starter.jpg|Ranger Image:Mo-NF-starter.jpg|Monk Image:N-NF-starter.jpg|Necromancer Image:Me-NF-starter.jpg|Mesmer Image:E-NF-starter.jpg|Elementalist Image:P-NF-starter.jpg|Paragon Image:D-NF-starter.jpg|Dervish Image:RIT-FAC-starter.jpg|Ritualist Image:A-F-starter.jpg|Assassin Elite Teats of Guild Wars Image:N-E-Profane.jpg|Elite Profane armor Image:N-Deldrimor.jpg|Deldrimor armor Image:N-Monument.jpg|Monument armor Image:Me-E-Rogue.jpg|Elite Rogue armor Image:E-E-Sun.jpg|Elite Sunspear armor Image:Rt-Kurz.jpg|Kurzick armor Image:W-E Gladiator.JPG|Elite Gladiator armor Image:1337 teats golem boosters.jpg|Elite Asuran Robe Image:D Primeval Boobs.jpg|Primeval armor Topless Image:E-sleazy.jpg|Elementalist armor Image:Rt-Sleazy.jpg|Ritualist armor Image:P-sleazy.jpg|Paragon armor All models have the same body type dependent on profession, and the underwear is the same for all avatars of the same profession. Costumes Image:N-Lich.jpg|Raiment of the Lich Non-avatar boobies Image:Stone Hills AP 1.jpg|The Arid Sea - these are... Image:Stone Hills AP 2.jpg|The Arid Sea - ...really... Image:Icy Hills AP.jpg|Frozen Forest - ...huge! Category:Galleries